As a robot toy for play fighting, etc., there is known a toy in which one motor rotates a rotating disk to move two or more portions (for example, patent document 1).
In this robot toy, when the motor is driven to rotate, either one of a left or a right group consisting of a leg portion and an arm portion is pressed with the rotating disk according to a rotating direction of the rotating disk and the pressed group is moved at once.